El nino de cristal
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: Quien dijo que una enfermedad puede condicionar una amistad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos y apreciados lectores (SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE), aquí estoy con otra historia que los dejara con el ojo cuadrado , cuando vean quienes son los "buenos" de la historia, les advierto que en este fic. No todas las actitudes de los personajes son tal cual como las conocemos, decidí enfocarme en el lado más amable, si, lo tienen muy, pero muy bien escondido, pero en fin es mi cuento y se aguanta n.n sean bienvenidos a leer:

_**EL NIÑO DE CRISTAL**_

En la puerta de su oficina lo decía claramente, _Dr. Minos Graif_. Como todos los días había llegado puntual al trabajo, bueno puntual según su reloj de pulsera. Al igual que siempre, el joven médico entro saludando cordialmente al personal del hospital y es que si algo tenia Minos era buenos modales, era reservado, pero no había ni una sola persona en el _Medical Cosmos_ que no lo conociera.

-Buenos días Violate ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

La enfermera y asistente de Minos cerró el cajón del archivero.

-¿Tarde otra vez? La chica del 201 ya fue dada de alta, tenías razón, no era una infección, se trataba de una simple alergia.

-Se los dije, las manchas en su piel no podían ser por una infección por que ni siquiera presentaba el cuadro típico y eso que dermatología no es mi área-dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo-Y por cierto-comento dejando su maletín sobre el escritorio y tomando lugar sobre su sillón-No es que llegue tarde, es que tú te empeñas en llegar más temprano que yo tan solo para no tener que pagar el almuerzo. ¿Cuándo te dignaras a pagar el especial en cafetería?

-Cuando no llegues dos minutos tarde, por favor ya arregla ese reloj- ella le guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a salir.

-O cuando Aiacos te invite a salir-le devolvió el guiñó divertido.

-Adiós-espeto molesta y se marchó.

Minos se sonrió, le encantaba hacer enojar a Violate, estaba más que enterado de lo mucho que a la chica le atraía el neurocirujano quien aparte de todo era su mejor amigo. Se dio un momento para sí, uno en el que se tomó el tiempo de escudriñar los diplomas, los certificados y doctorados en las blancas paredes de su oficina, sin duda tenía una carrera admirable, cualquiera diría que Minos Graif. Era el mejor cirujano pediátrico de la región; y todo eso se lo debía a un hombre, todo su éxito académico y profesional se lo debía a una sola persona.

-Vermeer…-podía recordarlo perfectamente.

**F/B**

_Medical Cosmos_

Minos estaba sentado, leyendo tranquilamente un libro de medicina y repasando sus apuntes, los exámenes se le venían encima, tan solo le faltaba un año para terminar la carrera, estaba tan tranquilo cuando de pronto el ruido de una sirena lo aparto súbitamente del libro. Se asomó al pasillo y vio entrar a los paramédicos a toda prisa empujando una camilla, las enfermeras y enfermeros no tardaron en aparecer y prestar su apoyo.

-Cuadro médico!

-Accidente de auto, tiene una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, posible hemorragia interna.

-Llamen al Dr. Vermeer!

El joven tenía los ojos bien abiertos, incluso él que aún no podía llamarse médico, sabia, por el aspecto del menor que las posibilidades de salvarle eran casi nulas.

-No aguantará la operación.

-¿Quién dice eso?-escucho decir detrás de si.

-Dr. Hades!

-Profesor Hades para ti joven Minos. Puede que no estemos en la facultad, pero sigo siendo tu maestro; ahora dime ¿Qué te hace pensar que el chico no saldrá del quirófano? El Dr. Vermeer es de los mejores cirujanos pediátricos que conozco.

-¿Qué? También es?..

-Así es, podrías aprender mucho de él.

-Pero, de verdad cree que sobreviva? Sería un verdadero milagro si lo hace.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿No crees en los milagros?-el aludido no dijo nada-Escucha, el que sea un hombre de ciencia no quiere decir que no sea un hombre de fe. Yo mismo he visto a Vermeer hacer cosas que pocos doctores se atreverían a hacer, no dudo que el chico saldrá caminando de este hospital.

Minos no pego el ojo en toda la noche después de oír las palabras del rector, a pesar de todo no podía pensar en las estadísticas. Al día siguiente, en cuanto salió de la facultad se fue directo al hospital y con ayuda de su pase de interno le fue fácil entrar al área de recuperación en donde pregunto por el niño de la noche anterior.

-Cuarto 309- le dijo la encargada en turno.

-Muchas gracias-y camino por el pasillo revisando los números de cada puerta hasta que-309-lo encontró.

Vio por el cristal, en la cama, conectado a un respirador, una sonda entre otras máquinas bien conocidas estaba un jovencito de no más de cuatro años de edad, de cabello castaño y piel morena.

-La operación duró cinco horas, su pulso es estable aunque hubo algunas complicaciones con su pulmón derecho, faltaron apenas dos cm. Para que una punta de metal lo perforara.

-Dr. Vermeer…

-¿Sorprendido, joven Minos?- pregunto el hombre sin dejar de ver por el cristal-Escuche por ahí un rumor que decía que no creías que mi paciente no sobreviviría, pero solo son rumores, no? Porque de nada nos sirve un médico sin fe-señaló volteando hacia el muchacho.

-Pero es que cuando lo vi…- dijo atónito el de cabellos plateados viendo como el pecho del infante subía y bajaba.

-Dime, chico ¿Qué quieres ser?

-Doctor, por supuesto-contesto él.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué clase de doctor? De los buenos, los negligentes o los que se limitan a decir que lo intentaron?

-Los buenos, como usted- afirmo Minos.

-Entonces he de suponer que conoces el juramento hipocrático al pie de la letra.

-¿Cuál prefiere? El clásico, el de la convención de Ginebra o la versión de Luis Lasagna?

-Conocedor-inquirió Vermeer-El clásico.

-JURO por Apolo, médico, por Asclepio, y por Higía y Panacea, y por todos los dioses y diosas del Olimpo, tomándolos por testigos, cumplir este juramento según mi capacidad y mi conciencia:

TENDRÉ al que me enseñó este arte en la misma estimación que a mis padres, compartiré mis bienes con él y, si lo necesitara, le ayudaré con mis bienes. Consideraré a sus hijos como si fueran mis hermanos y, si desean aprender el arte médico, se lo enseñaré sin exigirles nada en pago. A mis hijos, a los hijos de mi maestro y a los que se obligaran con el juramento que manda la ley de la Medicina, y a nadie más, les enseñaré los preceptos, las lecciones y la práctica.

APLICARÉ mis tratamientos para beneficio de los enfermos, según mi capacidad y buen juicio, y me abstendré de hacerles daño o injusticia. A nadie, aunque me lo pidiera, daré un veneno ni a nadie le sugeriré que lo tome. Del mismo modo, nunca proporcionaré a mujer alguna un pesario abortivo.

VIVIRÉ y ejerceré siempre mi arte en pureza y santidad. No practicaré la cirugía en los que sufren de cálculos, antes bien dejaré esa operación a los que se dedican a ella. Siempre que entrare en una casa, lo haré para bien del enfermo. Me abstendré de toda mala acción o injusticia y, en particular, de tener relaciones eróticas con mujeres o con hombres, ya sean libres o esclavos.

GUARDARÉ silencio sobre lo que, en mi consulta o fuera de ella, vea u oiga, que se refiera a la vida de los hombres y que no deba ser divulgado. Mantendré en secreto todo lo que pudiera ser vergonzoso si lo supiera la gente.

SI FUERA FIEL a este juramento y no lo violara, que se me conceda gozar de mi vida y de mi arte, y ser honrado para siempre entre los hombres. Si lo quebrantara y jurara en falso, que me suceda lo contrario.

-Perfecto. Pero ¿realmente sabes lo que quiere decir?-Minos abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero Vermeer se le adelanto-El deber de un doctor es hacer todo lo que este en sus manos para salvar la vida del paciente, sin importar lo que dicte la lógica o las estadísticas.

-También tiene esa filosofía?

-¿Cuál, fe?- el hombre cerro los ojos-No, hijo. Es más que eso, es el deseo de ayudar, aun si lo haces solo por compromiso, si quieres ser un doctor respetable tienes que sacarte esas ideas de que todo es "cien por ciento ciencia" de la cabeza y aprender a darlo todo antes que dar por muerto a tu paciente.

**Fin F/B **

Su recuerdo termino con esas últimas palabras de Vermeer.

-Aprender a darlo todo…-analizaba la frase minuciosamente cuando de pronto.

-Minos!-Violate abrió la puerta de golpe-A urgencias!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-**Hg!-**el pequeño temblada del dolor en la ambulancia-**Me duele!**

El chico sintió muy brusco el sacudir de la camilla cuando lo bajaron de la ambulancia, de repente el azul del cielo fue remplazado por un blanco techo y las deslumbrantes luces de un hospital.

-¿Qué paso?- un hombre de bata blanca y cabellos casi del mismo temple apareció de la nada a un lado de la camilla.

-Fractura de radio, no hay hemorragia-dijo Violate había llegado junto a Minos.

-ME DUELE!-Chillo el niño.

-Descuida muchacho, estarás bien-le dijo el hombre-¿Cómo te llamas?

-M…Milo-respondió con doloroso esfuerzo.

-Estarás bien, Milo. Deja todo en mis manos; te voy a poner una mascarilla de acuerdo?

Sin borrar el doloroso gesto de su rostro, el chico asintió, le acercaron un extraño artefacto de plástico, el cual dejo inconsciente, no sentía dolor, no sentía nada.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

-_Milo…Milo…-_el nombrado fue abriendo sus ojos de a poco-Despertaste, hola.

-M?... hola?-respondió con la vista borrosa-¿Qué paso? ¿ya morí?

Soltó el chico con sus turquesas expectantes, lo que hizo que Minos sacara su atención de la tablilla y se riera-No, Milo, no moriste, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te rompiste el brazo?

-Me caí de un árbol y mi brazo choco con una piedra- dijo cohibido el niño-Estaba jugando a la pelota con mi amigo Aioria.

-Déjame adivinar, futbol verdad?

-Sí, Aioria la pateo muy fuerte y se atoro en un árbol muy alto, Ya lo había trepado muchas veces, por eso pensé que podría bajarla.

-Pero supongo que nunca lo hiciste con las manos ocupadas-la mirada suspicaz del doctor hizo que Milo se encogiera de hombros.

-Minos-Violate irrumpió en la habitación- el informe-él asintió y ella se retiró.

-Minos?-repitió Milo-Creí que a todos los de bata blanca se les decía "doctor"-dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-"Doctor" es un título, pero todos tienen un nombre, yo en este caso soy el Dr. Minos Graif.-le tendió la mano a Milo quien la tomo gustoso haciendo uso de su brazo bueno.

**Sala de espera del Medical Cosmos. **

-Señorita Kido?

-Soy yo- se levantó la joven del vestido borgoña al ver llegar al doctor.

-Dr. Graif. Viene por el chiquillo del brazo?

-Sí, así es.

-El pequeño no tiene nada grave, pero deberá guardar reposo un par de semanas, a lo mucho un mes o dos antes de que se recupere totalmente.

-Si, bueno… vera, lo que me preocupa es- la peli-lila se veía apenada- este es un hospital privado y…

-No se preocupe por eso, el niño está asegurado según el expediente, los gastos corren por parte del hospital.

-Asegurado? Ha… que alivio, por un momento creí que tendría que pedir un préstamo al banco, esta institución no es de las más baratas. No es que en el orfanato no tengamos dinero, pero debemos cubrir muchos gastos.

-¿Orfanato?- Minos levanto una ceja.

-Soy la directora del orfanato de la fundación _Galard _recibimos a Milo hace apenas un mes, sus padres sufrieron un accidente de tren en Alemania.

-Perdone mi indiscreción-se disculpó el joven-Eso suena muy triste, sin embargo… Milo no se ve triste- se quedó pensativo un momento-Lo siento, no debería meterme en la vida de mis pacientes, si no le molesta firmar aquí- le extendió a la chica una tablilla con un documento y le dio un bolígrafo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tendremos a Milo en observación un par de días, necesitamos constatar que no sufrió lesiones ni daño cerebral, no queremos coágulos verdad?

-Tiene razón y sobre lo otro… lo comprendo; yo tampoco debería involucrarme mucho con los niños, pero al final somos personas, es inevitable-ella le regreso la papeleta.

**10:30 am/ comedor**

Después de terminar una buena parte de la jornada del día, Minos decidió que era hora de comer, aunque en lo personal él prefería estar con las personas que perdiendo el tiempo en el comedor, pero el descanso es el descanso.

-Trajiste tu billetera?-se burló Violate al verlo llegar con su almuerzo-Te recuerdo que te toca pagar.

-JA,JA que graciosa Vi-le vio aburrido y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- llego Aiacos con su almuerzo-¿Me puedo sentar?

Minos sonrió malicioso y le dedico una mirada traviesa a Violate, conocía a Minos, no pasaría nada…bueno.

-Claro, amigo ¿Por qué no te sientas con Violate? Te estuvo guardando ese espacio.

-En serio?- Aiacos miro a sus contertulios como no entendiendo-Bueno, gracias.

Aiacos tomo su lugar a lado de la enfermera que se sentía desmayar, era la primera vez que compartían un mismo espacio, normalmente lo trataba como a un médico cualquiera y cuando estaba con Minos solo saludaba y se marchaba.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu paciente nuevo?-pregunto Aiacos distraído mientras picoteaba su ensalada.

-Muy bien, el chico es huérfano, Violate se encargó de cuidarlo un rato, no es así Vi?-comento Minos, tratando de que la muchacha se acoplara a la plática.

-No hice mucho, solo lo entretuve un poco, es un niño simpático.

-Hasta se parece a ti Aiacos- se mofo Minos-Dice muchas ocurrencias.

-En serio? Creí que dirías que era guapo-se auto elogio el chico.

-Yo no puedo juzgar eso, pero apuesto a que Violate si puede.

-¿Yo?- la mujer soltó su tenedor, de haber tenido uno de metal en lugar de uno plástico seguro y le sacaba los ojos a Minos-No creo ser la indicada para jugar el aspecto de nadie, pero si no ofendo a nadie… este, el doctor Aiacos… es bien parecido-_Trágame tierra! Trágame tierra!_

-Violate tiene buen ojo, amigo-el travieso Minos entrelazo sus dedos y recargo su mentón viendo detenidamente a Violate, Aiacos que seguía comiendo no presto mucha atención-Algo más que quieras agregar? Por ejemplo… ¿Por qué siempre entras a la misma hora que él?...

Aiacos dejo de comer, casi se atraganta con su bocado, Minos estaba por adjuntar un comentario más o mejor dicho un motivo más para que Violate lo asesinara cuando una sirena y el alto parlante le tomaron por sorpresa.

"_Dr. Graif a urgencias, se solicita su presencia inmediata en el quirófano."_

Minos abandonó su asiento cual resorte dejando solos a sus dos compañeros y por cierto… más que incomodos.

**QUIROFANO**

-Cuadro- exigió Minos al entrar a la sala de operaciones con todo y tapa bocas puesto.

-Múltiples fracturas por todo el cuerpo, es un caso de…

-Osteogenesis imperfecta…- articulo boquiabierto, era la primera vez que veía algo así-Esto le corresponde a Radamanthis, él es el traumatólogo no yo ¿Por qué me llaman a mi?

-El Dr. Wyvern no está disponible, se encuentra operando en el cuarto piso, usted es el único cirujano pediátrico disponible además, según su expediente, está capacitado para esta clase de operación.

-Sonia… ha, bien, dame el bisturí…

**Barias Horas Mas Tarde.**

Ahí estaba otra vez, viendo a través del cristal a un infante tendido en una cama que debería ser para un adulto.

-Osteogenesis imperfecta- reflexiono Minos.

-El trastorno genético en el cual los huesos se fracturan con facilidad.

-Radamanthis.

-Algunas veces los huesos se fracturan sin motivo aparente-aclaro serio el rubio cruzado de brazos frente al vidrio como Minos- Hay cuatro tipos de O.I-dijo refiriéndose a la enfermedad con sus siglas oficiales-Los del tipo cuatro no llegan ni a los dos años ¿Cuántos años tiene el niño? Por lo que veo no más de siete u ocho.

-Tipo uno-le corto Minos-Se diría que es "afortunado"

-¿Cuántos huesos se rompió?

-El humero, el radio, el cúbito, la rótula y…

-Ya para, con eso es suficiente-le mando callar-Seguramente se cayó por las escaleras, intento meter las manos y ese fue el resultado.

-No estoy seguro, parece que está despertando, entremos-su colega asintió-¿Qué tal…m… Camus?- leyó la tablilla al pie de la cama.

-Si señor- contesto educadamente el chico de cabellos verdes- azulados y ojos azules.

-Yo soy el Dr. Wyvern y él es mi colega el Dr. Graif, él te asintió en la operación ¿puedes decirnos que paso?

-Caí por las escaleras-Radamanthis miro de soslayo a Minos con cara de "te lo dije"-Dígame la verdad doctor- a la criatura se le humedecieron los ojos-Me voy a morir?

-No, tu Osteogenesis es de tipo uno, con los cuidados y el tratamiento adecuado puedes llevar un ritmo de vida estable.

Había algo que caracterizaba al Dr. Wyvern era la manera tan directa e indiferente con la que decía las cosas, algo que Minos no podía hacer por más que lo intentara.

-Volveré a ver como sigues dentro de una hora, por lo mientras descansa.

Minos se quedó con el infante, acerco una silla a la cama y se sentó.

-Hola, Camus ¿Cómo te sientes? Yo soy Minos-le sonrió al peque que no puso como reaccionar con exactitud.

-Me siento cansado, tropecé mientras bajaba las escaleras del orfanato _Bluegard_ esta mañana y me transfirieron al de la fundación _Galard_, supongo que no querían a un fenómeno ahí-emitió con pena.

-La fundación Galard?- rápidamente pensó en Milo-No digas eso chico, la Osteogenesis es una enfermedad no algo que te catalogue como un fenómeno.

-Pero no soy normal.

-Yo tampoco- Camus enarco una ceja-Mírame, aunque no lo creas yo tengo una muela de mas.

-Es a la que le dicen, la muela del juicio?- Camus entrecerró sus ojitos.

-Eres muy listo!- le dijo Minos- cuántos años tienes?

-Siete-dijo un tanto contento-Que curioso, justo hoy conocí a un niño de esa misma edad y que es del mismo internado.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto esperanzado.

-Si, apuesto a que si lo conoces se harán buenos amigos- la sonrisa de Camus se esfumo.

-No creo que quiera ser mi amigo, nadie nunca se junta conmigo.

-Yo estoy aquí ¿no?-Camus le vio agradecido-Te voy a dejar descansar, en un rato vendrá mi compañero el ogro-Camus se rio quedito- parece un tipo de pocos amigos, pero es amable y un muy buen médico.

-Gracias doc…

-Oye, dime Minos.

-Sip, Minos.

Un muy bello momento, hasta que…

-Minos!

-Hay mujer!- al chico casi se le sale el corazón de la impresión-Violate ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a tocar la puerta?

-Hui perdón- fingió disculparse con pena-Puedes salir un momento?

Sin más remedio, Minos se despidió de Camus y salió tras Violate, cerró la puerta y se quedaron tras esta.

-¿Qué pasa Vi? No te basto con casi provocarme un infarto, deja de hacerte la misteriosa.

-Es que, Minos… hay un problema con Camus.

-Y ¿Por qué me dices a mi? El experto es Rad…

-Es que no puede quedarse en el hospital!-le grito por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?!

-SI, escuche que lo sacarían porque no tiene seguro.

-Pero que sandeces dices, y el director? Que dijo Hades?

-No puede hacer nada, la misma institución le prohíbe entrometerse, es una clínica muy cara ya sabes como son.

Minos se asomó con disimulo hacia el cristal, en el interior estaba un Camus chiquito, enternecedor que contaba con la mirada los minutos del reloj en la pared.

-No podemos permitirlo-sentencio firmemente Minos.

_Continuara…_

_N/A: LA CONTINUACION DEPENDE DE LA ACEPTACION, AGRADESCO SU LECTURA AMIGOS, YA VEREMOS SI Minos PUEDE IMPEDIR QUE SAQUEN A Camus O NO… NOS LEEMOS _


	2. Chapter 2Fragil

Muchas gracias por sus agradables comentarios n.n como prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, puesto que Saint Seiya y sus personajes son única y exclusivamente del señor Kurumada, los invito a leer…

**Fragil**

**Medical Cosmos-Sala de juntas-8vo piso.**

-Es que no pueden hacer esto!-Minos golpeo frustrado la mesa con cubierta de vidrio-Es un niño, lo que ustedes quieren hacer es totalmente inmoral!

-Cálmate, Minos!-le reprendió Hades desde la cabecera de la mesa-Entiende, nosotros no ponemos las normas y si los altos directivos dicen que se va pues…

-¿Pues qué?-le reto el médico-Nos vamos a quedar mirando nada más? Señor, esto es negligencia!-volvió a alegar mientras recuperaba la compostura-Y tú.-señaló a Radamanthis-Es tu paciente, ¿Qué esperas para decir algo?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-hablo neutral el rubio-Hades esta en lo cierto, ninguno de nosotros puede ir contra las leyes del hospital.

-No te sulfures, Minos. Al chico lo llevaran a…

-A dónde? A un hospital público?-le atajo el joven-Por favor, todos los que estamos aquí sabemos perfectamente la clase de servicio que dan en esas clínicas, es pésimo, no cuentan con lo necesario.

-Y nosotros tampoco-le gruñó el rector-Piensa un momento, las cuentas de este hospital no se pagan solas. La medicina cuesta, el equipo cuesta, los doctores cuestan.

-Y que hay con el juramento hipocrático?-se había estado guardando ese punto como su último recurso-Convención de Ginebra, 1945: No permitiré que entre mi deber y mi enfermo vengan a interponerse consideraciones de religión, de nacionalidad, de raza, partido o CLASE.

De haber tenido la oportunidad, hubiera plasmado sus palabras en el techo, para que todos los que llegasen a fingir demencia, al mirar al techo vieran y recordaran su juramento.

-Siento decepcionarte-soltó el traumatólogo recargado contra la pared, detrás del rector-Pero a las compañías financieras les importa muy poco (si no es que nada) lo que diga ese juramento.

-Es como dice Radamanthis-intervino Aiacos, quien había estado al margen de la discusión hasta ese momento-Aunque odiemos admitirlo, aun en lo que se refiere a salvar vidas… el dinero tiene la última palabra.

-Respeto tu sentido de la justicia, Minos; pero no nos queda más que esperar a que vengan por… ¿Cómo se llama?-Hades levanto la vista como buscando la respuesta en el gris sobre su cabeza.

-Camus, su nombre es Camus- el peli-plata se cruzó de brazos en señal de descontento-Y es un chico con Osteogenesis Imperfecta, si me permiten añadir.

-Corrección-irrumpió alguien más en la sala-Es un chiquillo sin seguro médico que está ocupando un lugar, en una cama que podría estar ocupando algún paciente con…

-Con problemas más graves que fracturas múltiples? O… con la solvencia necesaria para pagar?- el recién llegado sintió la aspereza en la voz del cirujano pediátrico.

Aquel no era otro que Apolo, uno de los más altos en el cargo administrativo del hospital, Minos no lo había visto en su vida, pero sabía que no le agradaba.

-Veo que es un Dr. Joven, así que no exigiré mucha comprensión.

-¿Comprensión? No me hagas reír-Hades libero parte de su ironía-Sinvergüenza.

-Siempre es un placer reñir contigo, Hades. Si mal no recuerdo, este niño fue alumno tuyo no es así?

-De los mejores-repuso con aire triunfador.

-Se nota que le has enseñado bien-dijo sarcástico-Me parece que aquí hay ciertos malentendido s que aclarar.

-Si me permite-Aiacos tomo la palabra por segunda vez-Estamos tratando de negociar la estadía del paciente.

-Negociar? Ha ya veo- el peli-rojo poso sus ojos sobre el chico-Tú debes ser Aiacos Rudua, he oído mucho de ti, pero como sabrán no he venido a fraternizar con nadie, así que iré directo al grano.

De repente, la mirada de Apolo rivalizo con la de Aiacos.

-El infante se ira, la ambulancia esta lista y los paramédicos ya van de camino a su piso-dijo como si acabara de decretar una ley-Dentro de unos momentos su "paciente" estará camino al hospital general de _Fenicios_.

-¿Qué?!-exclamo Radamanthis-Pero ¿se han vuelto locos? Ese lugar está en pésimas condiciones! Ni siquiera puede llamársele hospital, sin mencionar que el camino está lleno de baches, le romperán todos los huesos.

-No diga tonterías, Dr. Wyvern. Hemos tomado medidas, confío en que el chiquillo estará en buenas manos-el traumatólogo se hallaba completamente indignado, en sus tiempos de estudiante había hecho sus prácticas en ese intento de clínica; si había un lugar en el que el chico estuviera menos seguro ese lugar era _Fenicios_- Ya quiten esas caras, mi trabajo es velar por la correcta administración de este hospital y no dejare que se derroche más dinero y menos con tratamientos tan caros ¿Quién va a costearlos?

-YO LO HARE.

La voz de Minos resonó en las cuatro paredes, fuerte y clara.

-Tú?-se mostró incrédulo, Apolo.

-Yo lo hare-repitió-Costeare los gastos del hospital-ante la mirada atónita de todos y la expresión paciente del directivo, el hombre de bata blanca se inclinó sobre la mesa apoyándose sobre sus tensos brazos tan solo para ver directamente a los ojos de Apolo y declarar indiscutiblemente-Señor Apolo, le juro que yo mismo me hare responsable del cuidado de ese niño, cada medicamento, comida, estudio y tratamiento lo pagare de mi bolsillo…

Apolo de sostuvo un momento la mirada, se dio media vuelta y en seguida abrió la puerta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse?

-2 meses y medio como máximo-contesto Radamanthis, serio.

-Hasta entonces, con permiso- cerro la puerta y se fue-Veremos que tanto peso tiene tu palabra…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Perdiste un tornillo, Minos?!-escupió Aiacos una vez Apolo se fue- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? Y más sabiendo las altas cuotas que se tienen que cubrir.

-Admiro tu atrevimiento muchacho, pero Aiacos tiene razón-Minos poso sus gemas indiferentes en su superior-Tal vez seas un gran especialista, pero ni con todo tu salario cubrirías el primer mes.

-Trabajare horas extra-aseguro el doctor.

-¿Te refieres a hacer doble turno? ¿En serio, Minos?-cuestiono el rubio a lo que su par asintió. Radamanthis sonrió de lado-Como quieras, pero ten presente una cosa, no importa que seamos amigos ni creas que te hare descuento.

Minos sonrió-Descuida, no pensaba pedírtelo, solo hazme un favor-el otro le atendió antes de retirarse-Quiero que hagas con Camus tu mejor trabajo; así sabré que mi esfuerzo no será en vano.

-Minos ¿Cuándo te he decepcionado?

**4to piso**

Violate veía con fiereza a los paramédicos que intentaban entrar a la habitación del menor.

-Ya les dije que no van a pasar, lárguense!

-Pero ya le dijimos que…

-Algún problema caballeros?-dijo una áspera voz detrás de los 2 hombres.

-Doctor Asgard!-Violate se vio aliviada.

-Chicos ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, el muchachito se queda.

-¿Cómo?!-exclamaron al unísono.

-Ya largo, no querrán tener problemas.

Ni de chiste se pondrían a discutir con semejante mastodonte, así pues ambos paramédicos se fueron tan rápido como llegaron.

-Muchas gracias Dr. Asgard-Violate se alejó de la puerta.

-No es nada, siempre es un placer y más si tengo la oportunidad de poner en su lugar a esos engreídos que creen que todo lo saben.

-Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Cómo hicieron para que Camus se quedara?

-Minos-eso fue lo único que dijo-Así es, ese tipo hizo de nuevo de las suyas-Asgard soltó una carcajada.

-Minos…-repitió Violate con tranquilidad.

**Habitación de Milo-mismo piso.**

El niño estaba sentado en su cama, con las luces apagadas y con las persianas corridas hacia arriba. El pequeño estaba en completo silencio jugando distraídamente con sus dedos, obvio los de la mano que si podía mover.

No tenía sueño y para colmo de males estaba aburrido; tal vez si el alboroto del pasillo no lo hubiera despertado estaría perdido en el quinto sueño, pero ni modo ya estaba despierto.

-Que aburrido-Milo hizo un puchero-Tonto Aioria, y yo que quería jugar quemados contigo.

Milo estaba convencido de que nadie podía estar tan terriblemente aburrido como él.

**Habitación de Camus. **

-hg…- el niño movía su cabecita de un lado a otro-Duele…-decía entre sueños-Me duele…

_-Me duele…_

_Cuando Camus abrió los ojos, se vio sentado en una silla de ruedas, en medio de un plano oscuro y solitario._

_-Hey! Niño!- escucho una voz que le hablaba a la distancia-Tú niño!_

_-¿Quién es?_

_Camus volteaba de un lugar a otro, pero no había nadie, estaba completamente solo-Niño!- la voz escucho más cerca-¿Quieres jugar?-junto con esa pregunta el color y un lindo patio de juegos se abrió paso ante los ojos brillantes de Camus-Niño!-Camus busco y a su izquierda encontró a un grupo de niños con brillante y enorme balón rojo-Hola, ¿quieres jugar pelota con nosotros?_

_-¿Yo?- se señaló extrañado a si mismo-Pero…_

_-Anda, será divertido- le incito otro chico._

_-Pero es que yo…_

_-Vamos! Solo ponte de pie y ven a jugar._

_La manera en que lo animaban y le sonreían lo animo a poner un pie en tierra y pararse de la silla._

_-Si!-exclamo alegre ,pero en cuanto estuvo completamente de pie… su pierna derecha se hizo pedazos-H!_

_-Se está rompiendo!-grito asombrado un niño-Se rompe como si fuera cristal!_

_-Miren todos!- lo señaló con el dedo otro a modo de burla-Es un niño de cristal!_

_-NIÑO DE CRISTAL! NIÑO DE CRISTAL!- gritaban todos entre risas a un Camus indefenso tirado en el suelo._

_-Ya basta…-sollozó-Basta…- vio uno de sus dedos romperse cual si fuera vidrio, sus asustados ojos se abrieron como platos, cada que ellos le llamaban de esa manera una parte de su cuerpo estallaba-NO…NO…_

_-_NO!

Camus abrió sus ojos y sus lágrimas saltaron con la misma violencia con la que se había incorporado, de no ser porque no podía mover ninguno de sus brazos, Camus se habría tapado la carita con ambas manos para ocultar su miedo y su tristeza.

-No quiero…-lloraba en silencio-No quiero ser…un niño de cristal…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 El medico de emergencias

Antes de empezar disculpen la demora, pero como dicen por ahí: más vale tarde que nunca.

Saint Seiya (en todas sus sagas y/o versiones) no me pertenece.

**El médico de emergencias**

**Medical Cosmos-6:00am**

Hades estaba muy ocupado ordenando y revisando expedientes en su oficina.

-Veamos…m…-los ojos profundos del rector del hospital se movían de izquierda a derecha detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos-Te encontré!-declaro triunfal, en eso escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta-Adelante-dijo sin apartar la vista del expediente.

-Dr. Hades.

El timbre de aquella voz le hizo ver por encima de sus lentes.

-Albafica…

**Recepción-1er piso**

Violate entro como siempre, portando su reluciente y bien planchado uniforme blanco, a simple vista todo le pareció normal, hasta que vio a un grupo de enfermeras chismorreando en el mostrador.

-¿Qué tal, chicas? Tan temprano y ya hay de qué hablar?

-Buenos días, señoritas-entro Aiacos con su maletín en una mano y su bata en el brazo opuesto tomando a la recién llegada por sorpresa.

-Buen día, doctor-saludaron a coro las cuatro mujeres, el chico les sonrió y se siguió de largo.

-Es tan lindo…-dijo Sonia recargada en el mostrador.

-Ha…-suspiro June-Pero no tan lindo como el Dr. Albafica –la rubia recargo embelesada su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-Albafica?-espeto Violate confundida-¿Cómo? ¿El Dr. Pixes ya está de vuelta?

-Sí, llego hace una hora de Suecia-repuso Shaina de manera soñadora mientras encendía la computadora de escritorio.

-Esto no le va a gustar a Minos…

**4Piso-habitacion de Camus.**

-Buen día, Camus-entro animado Minos al cuarto del menor-¿Cómo amanecimos hoy?-el medico se acomodó el estetoscopio.

-Mm… bien-respondió el chiquito con un intento de sonrisa.

-"Mm…bien?"-Minos levanto una ceja-Eso no sonó muy convincente-Camus se encogió de hombros-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no dormiste bien?

-No es eso…

-¿Te duele algo?-pregunto con sincera preocupación.

-No, nada-dijo titubeante-Es solo que…La almohada es un poco incomoda.

-¿Incomoda?-en realidad eso no era mentira, el tener que dormir en la misma posición con una almohada tan grande en su espalda le resultaba molesto-A ver; déjame ayudarte-Minos se puso la tablilla de observaciones bajo el brazo derecho y le pidió al muchacho que se inclinara un poco para poder acomodarle la almohada.

-Listo ¿Mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

De inmediato Minos noto la diferencia entre la primer sonrisa y lo que ahora veía, se sintió bien consigo por sacarle al pequeño una sonrisa verdadera.

-Lo que necesites dímelo, estaré encantado de ayudarte-el semblante tranquilo y amable del médico hizo que Camus se sintiera ligeramente contento-En un momento vendrá alguien a darte la medicina, luego veras al Dr. Wyvern. Yo regresare en un par de horas, está bien?

El niño asintió, Minos le sonrió y se encamino a la puerta-Dr. Minos-el mayor se detuvo a mirarlo-Hace poco una enfermera me dio de desayunar, era mucha comida y… estaba muy rica-Minos le presto más atención-Incluso me obsequio una paleta-el jovencito levanto la vista y miro a Minos quien no sabía cuál era exactamente el punto-Lo que quería preguntarle es… ¿Me van a cobrar?-la cuestión tomo por los pies al joven cirujano pediátrico-Es que… nunca había estado en un hospital como este.

La carita temerosa del menor lleno de ternura a Minos que negó lentamente con la cabeza-No Camus, todo es gratis-le aseguro el hombre –Tú no te preocupes por eso de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-repitió Camus un poquito más contento.

Minos se devolvió a la puerta, pero no se retiró sin antes recordarle algo a Camus-Una cosa más, Camus-abrió la puerta y le vio por encima del hombro-Solo dime Minos.

-Ups! Lo había olvidado-se rio el pequeño-Esta bien, Minos.

Cuando Minos salió, lo hizo con la intensión de ver como estaba Milo, pero no contaba con la sorpresa que se llevaría al doblar por el pasillo…

Se detuvieron por igual, pero solo por un momento; luego y en completo silencio, pasaron uno al lado del otro.

**Cuarto de Milo.**

Milo estaba sentadito con su batita de lunares verdes, jugando con el desayuno que le acababa de traer lo que el considero "una linda enfermera". Se preguntaba ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigos?

-¿Me estarán extrañando ya?-se preguntó así mismo sin dejar de picotear su desayuno, tan distraído estaba que no escucho entrar al doctor.

-Hola, Milo.

-Minos-el niño dejo de lado el tenedor, estiro su brazo sano y estrecho la mano del médico.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

-Mejor, aunque esta cosa pica-dijo señalando el yeso que le cubría desde los nudillos hasta más arriba del codo-¿No me lo puedo quitar?

Minos negó divertido-El yeso es para que tu brazo no se mueva y si te lo quitas, tu brazo no solo estará desprotegido, sino que tardaras más tiempo en sanar y no podrás jugar.

-Y esto ¿también es necesario?-el pequeño indico con su dedito el artefacto que le sostenía el brazo, a lo que Minos asintió paciente-¿Por qué?-pregunto con voz infantil.

-Porque el cabestrillo se encarga de cargar el peso de tu brazo por ti, quítatelo y te cansaras.

-AAA…-dijo Milo como solía hacerlo cuando por fin entendía algo- ¿Y no me puedo levantar?

-Mm…si, si puedes, pero lo recomendable es que guardes reposo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así el hueso sanara más rápido-respondió con simpleza.

-AAA…Entonces…-el chico lo pensó un poco-¿Si puedo ir al baño?

-¿Te urge ir al baño?-el peli-azul asintió repetidas veces-Por ahí hubieras empezado-el doctor le quito la manta y con sumo cuidado lo bajo de la cama-Es la puerta de enfrente-señaló la puerta marrón cerca de la ventana-Necesitas que…?

-Yo puedo-afirmo el chiquillo; y sin más, entro al baño.

**Oficina del rector.**

-¿Se puede?-pregunto Asgard con medio cuerpo dentro de la oficina.

-Eres tú Asgard, si, pasa ¿en qué puedo servirte?-hades seguía sentado en su silla de rueditas color negro.

-En nada en especial, solo venía a entregarte esto-traía consigo un folder manila-Es el historial de la Sra. Solo.

-La Sra. Solo…mm… A ya! Sí, yo lo reviso-tomo el folder y lo puso sobre otros más que también esperaban su consulta.

-¿Y esa torre?-pregunto Asgard al contemplar la pila en el escritorio.

-¿Te gusta? Es mi versión de la torre de babel- dijo a modo de chiste.

-Tú sí que estas ocupado.

-De veras?-dijo sarcástico el peli-negro-Y no has visto el estudio de mi casa, mi esposa dice que me estoy llevando el hospital de a poco.

-Y tiene mucha razón ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste un descanso?

-No lo recuerdo, pero da igual, no es importante-aclaro el rector al cerrar el expediente que llevaba rato leyendo.

-Acabo de recordar-Asgard llamo nuevamente la atención de Hades-Hace apenas un rato me topé con Albafica en recepción, acaba de llegar de su viaje a Suecia según tengo entendido ¿Por qué no lo mandaste a su casa?

-Naturalmente que lo hice-Hades se quitó los lentes-Le dije que no era necesario que se presentara a trabajar, que podía tomarse el día para reponerse del viaje, pero le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro.

-Igual que Minos-el grandulón se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca divertido -son tan parecidos en algunos aspectos y ni así pueden verse ni en pintura.

-Se caen en la punta del hígado y quien sabe por qué. Simplemente no se agradan.

-Eso si es una lástima, ambos son excelentes médicos, los mejores en su rama.

-Por desgracia, amigo mío. Lo único que esos dos tienen en común es ese complejo de Madre Teresa de Calcuta que se cargan.

Asgard dejo libre una carcajada-Tienes toda la razón, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Albafica te vino a armar una de tantas por que habían despedido al conserje de su piso?

-Y pensar que yo ni enterado estaba-Hades se sobo las cienes.

-O la vez que casi hecha a patadas al oficial que insistía en esposar al ladrón recién salido del quirófano.

-Ese tipo si estaba loco ¿A dónde iba a huir el ladrón con semejante tiro en la cabeza? A Alemania?

-A… Pero si esos dos son todo un caso.

-Aún recuerdo la última que me hizo Minos-rio para sus adentros-Mira que entrar al hospital con un cachorro solo porque se estaba lloviendo a cantaros, menos mal que de esa, Apolo todavía no se entera o quien sabe que pasaría. Ya sabes cómo es con eso de las reglas de higiene.

-Tienes buenos médicos Hades, eso es lo importante-dijo Asgard antes de retirarse.

-Lo sé, y también tengo al mejor geriatra.

**4Piso-Cuarto de Milo.**

-En seguida te llevaran con el neurólogo para hacerte un encefalograma-le dijo Minos al chico que puso cara de "¿?"

-Enicefalo que?

-Encefalograma, le tomaran una foto a tu cerebro para asegurarse de que no tienes lesiones.

Milo abrió sus ojos como platos y se tomó la cabeza con su brazo bueno-Me van a abrir la cabeza?!

-No, Milo. Te pondrán en un aparato y con el verán tu cerebro, nada más, nadie te abrirá el cráneo.

-AAA… Ya me había espantado.

Minos sonrió y miro el reloj-Ya es hora de que me marche.

-A dónde?

-Tengo a un amiguito al que atender, te lo presentare después, es un chico muy interesante-tomo su tablilla, se despidió y se fue.

**Cuarto de Camus.**

Luego de tomarse la medicina Camus se quedó solo, mirando por la ventana con sus grandes y brillantes ojos de color cerúleo a los jardines del hospital, más adelante se podía apreciar un parque, pero no lo veía por completo, pero si oía las risas de los niños al jugar, cosa que él no podía hacer, al menos no como ellos, podía correr, pero a un ritmo muy lento, eso no era correr, podía trepar como los otros niños y caer como los otros niños, pero no podía ponerse de pie como los demás lo hacían, ellos podían tropezar, llorar un poco tal vez, pero al final se levantaban y el juego seguía; Camus no, para él caer significaba romperse un brazo o una pierna, por eso en el orfanato se la pasaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, era la única forma en la que se sentía seguro. Escucho el ruido de la puerta, volteo creyendo que era Minos, pero era Radamanthis que había entrado con su típico semblante serio, extrañamente este se suavizó cuando estuvo frente a Camus, sin embargo, al niño aun le intimidaba un poco la mirada del rubio, le escaneo velozmente y acto seguido le sonrió.

-Te gusta la vista?-pregunto amablemente el traumatólogo.

-S…Si, señor. Es muy bonita aunque no alcanzo a ver el parque muy bien-respondió con timidez.

-Lo se, los arboles estorban-el hombre se dejó caer sobre el sillón a un lado de la cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca-Y no me digas señor, que no soy tan viejo-el chico miro curioso al hombre que parecía dormido, de repente ya no le pareció tan intimidante, más bien había pasado de eso a interesante; Radamanthis abrió un ojo y el chico pestañeó expectante-Tengo que hacerte unas pruebas, lo sabes ¿no?

-Si, me aran unas radiografías verdad?

-Necesito cerciorarme de que todo esté en orden, aun después de la operación para así poder asignarte el tratamiento adecuado-cerro su ojo nuevamente-Se supone que debo hacerte unas preguntas de rutina, aunque preferiría no hacerlo, la mayoría son muy frívolas y tú eres un niño.

-Está bien, si son las mismas que me han hecho en otras ocasiones seguro poder contestar, no me molesta.

-Está bien, como prefieras-Radamanthis se enderezó, tomo su tablilla y saco su bolígrafo de la bolsa de su bata-OK. No te preguntare desde cuando padeces la enfermedad, puesto que es obvio que has nacido con ella, a veces estos formularios son un tanto chocantes-se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió-Ahora las preguntas coherentes: ¿Cuántos accidentes recuerdas, Camus?

-Mm…Pues unos cuatro.

-¿Cuatro? Eres muy cuidadoso verdad y supongo que las personas que te cuidaban también-dijo mientras llenaba la forma-Y dime: ¿Qué tratamientos te daban en los otros hospitales?

Eso si tomo desprevenido a Camus, no esperaba que le preguntasen tal cosa-Pues… cerca del orfanato de dónde vengo hay dos hospitales, pero ninguno como este-dijo con leve asombro al pasear su cabeza por todo el lugar-Los doctores a veces se demoraban, los cuartos no son como este, son más pequeños y la comida sabe a plástico-el nene hizo un gesto de asco.

-Hospitales públicos, típico ¿Algo más?

-Bueno… la gente no es tan amable como aquí…-el médico dejo de escribir.

-¿Cómo aquí?

-Si, allá te ponen en un cuarto, te dan cosas que saben feo y ya y aquí no, aquí es diferente, las enfermeras pasan y me saludan o me preguntan cómo estoy y hasta los doctores me sonríen cuando me ven por la ventana del pasillo- expresó Camus sonriente mientras que Radamanthis lidiaba con una sensación de pena hacia el infante, demasiado cálido y conmovedor para él y estaba enfermo, le rabiaba ver niños padecer ese tipo de enfermedades, trato de comportarse con el profesionalismo debido y siguió con las preguntas, llenando la forma, pero a cada respuesta le venía un comentario de parte del chico, un comentario a veces divertido, nostálgico o hasta triste.

-Esta es mi última pregunta, será fácil responder, me imagino que te la han dicho bastante-Camus lo atendió-¿Cómo te sientes? Se supone que es lo primero que debía preguntarte, pero decidí dejarla para en final.

-Pues…me siento como…-el niño lo pensó un poco-Como un robot-declaro de manera oficial.

-¿Cómo un robot?

-Si, siempre me ha parecido que estas cosas de metal se parecen a las de una máquina y que cuando me las ponen soy como un robot.

El rubio miro las extremidades superiores del niño, en efecto, el armazón de los soportes metálicos le hacían parecer un mini robot. Lo único que no le gustaba de ellos era que eran pesados y no lo dejaban moverse.

-Pues para ser un robot, tienes mucha imaginación-Camus se rio-Anda, vamos a hacer esas pruebas-el doctor se puso de pie y noto que Camus lo miraba raro-¿Qué?

-No me puedo…

-Yo te llevare, hay una silla esperándote en la entrada-el hombre abrió la puerta e introdujo el artefacto al cuarto de su pacientito-Lo ves? Especial para ti. Ahora ven que no tenemos todo el día-dijo listo para poner a Camus en la silla-Sera un día interesante-el rostro del niño se iluminó.

**Consultorio de Aiacos.**

-Pues al parecer todo está en orden, no hay lesiones o traumas, ni coágulos-concluyo Aiacos dándole el ultimo chequeo al encefalograma de Milo-Todo en orden, el chico está bien Minos, creo que puedes mandarlo a casa hoy mismo si quieres.

Minos que estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados se separó de la misma y se acercó a su amigo-Está bien, me encargare de eso más tarde-dijo con tono hueco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Aiacos noto el cambio de humor de su amigo-¿Problemas con Albafica?

-Ni me lo menciones.

-Alguna vez has escuchado "ya lo pasado, pasado"? es una gran frase sabias?-Aiacos guardo las láminas en un sobre-Esa rivalidad que se traen ya duro bastante, parecen…

-¿Qué?-le interrumpió Minos-Niños? No me culpes a mí, culpa al "don perfección" yo solo vine a hacer mi trabajo.

-Y él también…

-¿De qué lado estas, Aiacos?

-Soy imparcial, lo siento-soltó despreocupado-Ahora sal de aquí o harás que me duela más la cabeza.

-Como quieras-sonrió Minos y se fue.

-Hay Minos, Minos… me pregunto ¿Qué te deparara el futuro en este hospital?

Continuara…

**N/A: Geriatra: el que se encarga de atender a los ancianos.**

**Agradezco a Lobunaluna, Geminisnocris, en resumen soy un héroe , kyojin, Midusa y Estrella blank por sus alentadores comentarios. Espero recibir sus criticas, también agradesco a los lectores silenciosos, todos son un amor.**

**P.D:espero y les guste. **


	4. Chapter 4Un cruce

Perdón por la tardanza n.n me tome el tiempo de dar algunas respuestas a sus preguntas:1-el problema ente Minos y Albafica aún no saldrá a la luz. 2-No, tampoco pelearan por Camus. 3- Efectivamente, Camus lleva su problema con la madurez de un adulto, trato de no quitarle esa esencia4-Mi traumatólogo sigue esperando que cierta persona lo perdone xp

Bueno: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

**Un cruce**

**Orfanato de la fundación Galard-8:30 AM**

-¿De verdad?...si…si…muchas gracias-Saori colgó el teléfono-Que alivio que no tenga nada.

-¿Qué pasa hermana? Por cómo te oías diría que son buenas noticias.

-Las mejores, Sorrento! Las mejores!- la peli-lila corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

-Woow! Tranquila Saori, un poco más y me tiras.

-Ups! Lo siento-rio ella y se separó de su hermano-Es la emoción.

-Me doy cuenta-dijo Sorrento acomodándose la casaca blanca-Mejor dime ¿A qué viene tanta alegría?

Saori junto sus manos emocionada-Llamaron del hospital y me dijeron que Milo está bien. No tiene nada, pero ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? ¿Recuerdas al chico que nos transfirieron?

-El del orfanato Bluegard? Me dijiste que tuvo un accidente en su traslado ¿no?-Saori asintió sin borrar su sonrisa-No te ofendas, pero… ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?

-Sorrento, tú sabes que los tratamientos para pacientes con O.I. son muy caros y la fundación no proporciona mucho dinero últimamente…

-Sigo sin verle el lado bueno- le interrumpió el muchacho un tanto confundido-Saori, aun no entiendo por qué aceptaste la transferencia si sabes que en estos momentos no contamos con el suficiente dinero.

-El hospital lo cubrirá todo Sorrento-replico la joven sorprendiendo a su hermano-No me lo explicaron muy bien, pero me dijeron que no había de que preocuparse.

-Esa sí que no me la esperaba ¿será que quitaron al cabecilla "corazón de piedra" que controlaba el hospital? Digo, ya se que es un lugar de paga, pero ¿has visto los periódicos? La prensa se lo come vivo!

-No lo se, a lo mejor y él ha cambiado de opinión, nunca se sabe cómo o cuando puede cambiar una persona- la alegría en el rostro de Saori se negó a desaparecer e hizo sonreír a su hermano-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que hace mucho que no te veía así.

-¿Así como?

-Contenta, despreocupada; como tú-soltó con sencillez-Desde hace meses que no paras de trabajar, te desvives por este lugar y en este momento luces como si no hubieras trabajado nunca.

-Eso es porque tú me ayudas-contesto Saori con dulzura-No te voy a negar que al principio tenía los nervios de punta, bueno…aún estoy un poco inquieta, cada vez llegan menos fondos y no quisiera tener que pedirle un préstamo al banco o tendríamos problemas-ella suspiro.

-Y eso me regresa a mi duda-se acercó a su hermana y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros-¿Por qué aceptaste la transferencia?

-Porque de todos los orfanatos el nuestro es el mejor equipado para cuidar de niños especiales.

-Eso no te lo discuto, pero…-el peli-lila hizo una mueca.

-Pero qué?...-la chica conocía todas y cada una de las facciones de su hermano y esa en particular denotaba que no era nada bueno-Habla Sorrento, no me asustes ¿Qué pasa?

-Me temo que no podremos mantener el orfanato por mucho tiempo si las cosas siguen así…-dijo el de ojos amatista con pesar-Saori, la fundación tiene problemas, me lo dijo Kanon, al parecer las demandas están llevando a la compañía en picada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto temerosa.

-No te asustes, a lo mucho recortaran un poco más los ingresos, esperemos que Kanon pueda solucionarlo, es el mejor abogado en toda la corporación.

-Y si no es como dices? Y… si la fundación quiebra?

-Entonces habrá problemas-inquirió Sorrento, el muchacho abrazo a su hermana-Todo estará bien.

**Orfanato-salon5**

En la planta baja, en la tercera puerta al final del pasillo se ubicaba el aula 5 en donde había un grupo de adorables niños de entr años de edad. Todos con el mismo uniforme azul, para los hombres: unos pantaloncillos cortos de tonalidad rey, calcetines blancos y un curioso chaleco de tonalidad marina sobre una polo blanca. Ambos con el escudo del orfanato grabado en amarillo en la parte superior izquierda, para las niñas: lo único que cambiaba era que usaban una falda azul rey a cuadros de 4 tablones. Cualquier chiquillo con un uniforme así parecería una monada no? Lástima que ni así se escaparan de los regaños de los maestros. Les daré un ejemplo; presten atención al niño de la segunda fila, el que está sentado frente al escritorio de la maestra, si, ese! El que tiene la cabeza apoyada en sus bracitos sobre la paleta del mesa banco.

-_Aioria… nos darías la respuesta, por favor?... Aioria…_ Aioria!- el reglazo en su pupitre casi lo saca de su asiento.

-**Yo no fui!-**en cuanto escucho las risas de sus compañeros supo que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba la maestra-Lo siento señorita Medea, me repite la pregunta?-dijo apenado el menor rascándose la cabeza.

Le miro fijo por un momento, como reprochándolo con la mirada-Te pregunte cuánto era 3 x 8.

Más que hacer cuentas, el pequeño hizo memoria-M… 40?

-Es pregunta o afirmación?

-Afirmación-_creo…_

Se sintió aliviado al oír el timbre del recreo y el salón no tardo en alborotarse.

-Maestra ¿podemos salir ya?-esa era Fler al final de la fila, Medea asintió.

Aioria vio el momento ideal para escapar, todavía no terminaba de pararse de la silla cuando una enorme regla de madera le cortó el paso.

-Tú no jovencito, estas castigado.

-¿Castigado? Pero maestra…

-Eso te enseñará a no dormirte en clase. Si no te gusta, bien puedes escribirlo 100 veces en tu libreta.

Al nene no le quedo de otra más que reacomodarse en su lugar y quedarse quietecito y en silencio.

30 minutos después y Aioria ya miraba el reloj desesperado-Ya ni siquiera tengo sueño-refunfuñó inflando los cachetes por lo bajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su mentón sobre los mismos dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el pupitre. Cuando de repente un ruido a sus espaldas llamo su atención, el pequeño castaño miro por encima de su hombro y se encontró con alguien cuya presencia no había advertido antes_-¿Shaka?_

El niño rubio estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo buscando sus anteojos, los cuales habían quedado exactamente debajo del pupitre delante del suyo. Sin preocuparse por si venia o no la maestra, Aioria se levantó de su asiento y camino donde Shaka para devolverle sus anteojos.

-Ha… gracias-Shaka se puso los lentes y se reincorporo.

-De nada-Aioria hizo lo propio-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-El mismo que tú llevas aquí.

-No te había visto. ¿También te castigaron?

-No. Yo nunca salgo al patio.

Esa era la primera vez que los dos niños hablaban desde que Shaka había llegado un mes atrás, se cayeron bien desde un principio.

-Y por qué no sales? Es que no te gusta jugar?-el niño de ojos verdes se sentó en la butaca frente a la de Shaka y se viro para estar más a gusto.

-Si me gusta, pero los niños de afuera son muy pesados; ya una vez salí y me quitaron mis lentes, por eso prefiero quedarme adentro.

-Y con quien juegas? Yo me aburro mucho si estoy solo-confeso el heleno.

-Yo no, me divierto mucho jugando con el señor Kypo.

-Señor Kypo?-Aioria ladeo la cabeza.

-Te lo presento-el rubiecito agarro su mochila que estaba a un lado de su asiento y extrajo un simpático monito marrón con ojitos de botón-Este es el señor Kypo-afirmo sentando al muñeco frente a Aioria-Tiene imanes en las manos, puedo ponerlo en donde yo quiera.

Aioria tomo las manos del monito y las junto-Es cierto! Es muy bonito ¿Qué más hace?-verdaderamente el animalito capto la atención de el chiquillo de melena corta.

-Su colita se enrolla. Así.- le mostro cual flexible era la colita del peliche.

-Waw…

-Oye ¿y tu amigo? Escuche que se lastimo ¿Dónde está?-Shaka cambio repentinamente la conversación.

-En el hospital, se cayó de un árbol y se lastimo un brazo con un sentimiento de culpa-Le dije que yo subiría por la pelota, pero no me hizo caso.

-No te preocupes, seguro estará bien ¿verdad que si, señor Kypo?-Shaka agito su muñeco frente al heleno que empezó a reírse contagiando al niño hindú. Medea que estaba al otro lado de la puerta veía enternecida la escena, una convivencia sana entre dos adorables y risueños niños pequeños y se preguntaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo el más revoltoso de sus alumnos en ese momento?

**Medical Cosmos-4piso**

Milo caminaba de aquí para allá, una melenita azul se desplazaba por todo el cuarto piso, el muy pillo se había fugado de su cuarto para explorar un poco. Luego de que Minos le dijo que todo estaba en orden el pequeño asumió que ya no era tan necesario guardar reposo, total, mientras no hiciera movimientos bruscos todo estaría bien.

El chiquillo asomaba las narices por cuanta ventana o puerta se lo permitía, si era necesario se ponía de puntitas sobre sus pies descalzos. Uno de los cuartos tenía la puerta cerrada, así que el pequeño se movió hasta la ventana y se paró de puntitas para ver el interior; dentro del cuarto había un hombre de edad avanzada tendido sobre su cama, con la mirada triste y el rostro decaído, a Milo le dio lastima verle así. ¿Por qué la gente de los hospitales siempre se veía triste?

-Se supone que aquí cuidan a la gente, ¿Por qué las personas se ven tan mal?-pensó en voz alta sin advertir que alguien se acercaba.

-Pero que tenemos aquí? Un fugitivo-Milo levanto la cabeza y se encontró con un hombre de bata blanca, cabello azul como el cielo y de facciones andróginas-Dime chico ¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso no te han dicho que está prohibido andar por el andador sin supervisión?-le dijo él con voz amable.

-Perdone-el niño se apartó de la ventana-No lo sabía-dijo llevándose las manos a la espalda.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta-le recordó Albafica, en seguida se puso en cuclillas-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Milo, señor –respondió el infante rascándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación, Milo?-el medico de emergencias poso su vista en el yeso del jovencito-¿Tu doctor no te dijo que debes guardar reposo?

-No… es que-se trabo solito-Es que estaba muy aburrido y como Minos me dijo que no había problema si me levantaba de la cama, pues…

-Así que Minos es tu doctor-le interrumpió sin querer-Ven acá-el hombre sostuvo al niño con cuidado y lo levanto del suelo-¿Por qué estas descalzo? Bueno no importa, te llevare a tu habitación antes de que alguien nos vea y tengamos problemas.

-Espere!-pidió el chico, Albafica levanto una ceja para luego ver en la dirección en la que el niño había apuntado con su dedo-Usted sabe que le pasa a ese señor?

-Ahora está mejor, le acaban de dar el alta.

-¿El alta?

-El permiso para volver a casa-aclaro el mayor.

-Pero si ya está bien… ¿Por qué esta triste?

-Eso es porque desde que estuvo internado nadie de su familia vino a verlo-dijo haciendo un gesto de pena.

-Pero que no se supone que las enfermeras y los doctores hacen sentir bien a los pacientes?-Albafica empezó a caminar-A mí tampoco me han venido a ver desde ayer y no estoy triste.

-Eso es porque tú no has estado una semana entera en el hospital, además-el joven doctor entro abrió la puerta señalada por el menor y lo deposito con el mismo cuidado en su cama-Dijiste que el doctor Graif estaba cuidando de ti, no? Él es muy atento con todos sus pacientes, en especial con los niños.

-¿Usted conoce a Minos?-pregunto interesado mientras el doctor le colocaba las frazadas.

-Veo que se tratan con mucha familiaridad. No me extraña-sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba-Si, si lo conozco, estudiamos en la misma facultad.

-Entonces usted también es pediatro…peroriatra…

-Pediatra-le corrigió el otro-Y no, yo soy médico de urgencias, mi área es la sala de emergencias, se supone que yo debo estar ahí para atender a cualquier persona que requiera una atención inmediata.

-AAA…-de repente el chico hizo una deducción-¿Entonces son amigos?

-Haces muchas preguntas, sabes?-espeto Albafica evadiendo la pregunta.

**Patio del Medical Cosmos.**

Toda el área estaba sola y en completo silencio, el único ruido en el aire era el del trinar de los pajarillos que provenían de las copas de los árboles. El sol era agradable, así como lo era el panorama y lo mejor, tenía todo ese espacio para él solo, bueno…casi solo.

-Te dije que sería interesante, recuerdas?-dijo Radamanthis mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas.

-Es enorme! se ve más bonito aquí afuera-el nene estaba maravillado, la decoración natural era hermosa. El sendero por el que andaban estaba pavimentado y atravesaba una amplia sección llena de flores y grandes árboles que a los ojos del menor parecían rascacielos-Pero… ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?-el chiquillo alzo su cabecita y clavó sus ojos brillantes en Radamanthis quien sonrió como si le hubieran preguntado algo muy obvio.

-No está bien permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado; me imagino que te hacía falta un respiro ¿o no? Además, como dijiste, es más bonito aquí afuera.

Camus estaba perdido en el panorama, tanto que su mente ya empezaba a fantasear con correr por todo el lugar, casi sentía que podía pararse de la silla y andar, pero recordó que no lo podía hacer debido a los soportes de metal, aun así no se desanimó. Se sentía feliz de estar afuera y eso se reflejaba en su carita. El traumatólogo se sentía extraño, no recordaba la última vez que se había tomado la libertad de tomarse una atención tal con un paciente, ese no era su estilo, sin embargo lo hacía y con gusto.

Una mariposa de color morado paso volando y se posó sobre la nariz del pequeño que no pudo evitarlo e hizo el bizco.

-Parece que tienes una nueva amiga-Camus nuevamente levanto la cabeza, pero la mariposa no se movió de su lugar, Radamanthis estaba por reír cuando el animalito voló y se paró en su cabeza-Hey!

Camus se empezó a reír-Creo que le agrada.

-Eres un insecto muy sociable, sabes?-dijo provocando otra risilla en el pequeño-Dr. Wyvern, mucho gusto-el hombre extendió su meñique hacía el insecto y este a su vez se subió a su dedo-Y este de aquí-Radamanthis bajo la mano hasta tenerla a la altura del rostro del pequeño-Es Camus.

-Hola!-saludo el chico con una expresión llena de calidez, una que Radamanthis no había visto antes y que le lleno de ternura, pero al mismo tiempo le invadió una sensación amarga y no, no era por el menor en la silla, sino por él.

-Doctor Radamanthis?-pregunto Camus al verle cabizbajo y pensativo.

**Baños-2do piso **

Aiacos corto el paso del agua luego de haberse lavado la cara con agua fría, últimamente el sueño no lo estaba dejando trabajar, y que decir de los dolores de cabeza.

-Que irónico- se dijo así mismo en el espejo-Un neurocirujano con jaqueca-tomo una toalla de papel y se secó la cara-Ha… Aiacos a este ritmo terminaras durmiendo en el retrete.

-¿Quién va a dormir en dónde?

-Minos! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo-respondió extrañando-O me vas a decir que no puedo hacer mis necesidades en horas de trabajo-espeto con sorna y aproximándose al mingitorio para hacer lo que tenía que hacer-¿Qué tal las horas de sueño?

-Pff, terribles. Apenas y recuerdo el color de mi pijama.

Minos se trasladó hacia el lavamanos y se aseó-Deberías tomarte un descanso, no quiero tener que mandar a Violate a hacer doble turno en tu departamento.

-Pues, no sería mala idea-Minos se dejó de reír-Lo de descansar-aclaro el otro.

-See, como digas-el de cabellos plateados se secó las manos y se fue dejando a un Aiacos que más que horas de sueño pedía paciencia.

Cuando Minos llego al cuarto piso y noto la ausencia de Camus en su cuarto, seguramente seguía con Radamanthis. Rápidamente pensó en Milo, era al único paciente al que no había visitado desde que lo vio en la mañana luego de dar de alta a un par.

-Tengo tiempo-dijo luego de ver su reloj de pulsera-Dudo mucho que Violate se moleste si llego tarde al almuerzo-a medida que avanzaba al cuarto de Milo unas risas le llegaban a los oídos-¿Quién podrá estar allá adentro?-ni siquiera alcanzo a tocar el picaporte cuando desde el vitral diviso a…-Albafica…

**Cuarto de Camus**

Radamanthis entro con Camus en completo mutismo, ni idea de en qué parte del trayecto de regreso se había dormido, con precaución saco al niño de la silla de ruedas y lo introdujo en su cama.

-No pareces tan frágil cuando esta alegre…-se le quedo viendo un momento, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía su mano en la cabecita del infante-No se por qué… pero de alguna forma… me recuerdas mucho a él…

**Cuarto de Milo**

La puerta se abrió y las risas se apagaron, más la alegría en la carita de Milo prevaleció.

-Hola, Minos!-saludo el chiquillo con su mano sana.

-Hola, Milo-le devolvió cortésmente el gesto-Albafica-en este último uso un tono más cortante.

-Minos-le devolvió con la misma tonalidad, Milo veía con extrañeza la escena ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué no se suponía que eran amigos? O… ¿había algo detrás de ellos? algo que les hacía mirarse con tanto rencor?

Sin duda el ambiente estaba algo ¿Cómo decirlo?...Tenso

Continuara…

**N/A: mil disculpas por la demora, pero aquí esta, aún no sabemos por qué este par se cae en la punta del zapato, ni que rollo se trae Radamanthis, el siguiente capítulo lo escogen ustedes. ¿Qué prefieren? El porqué de la rivalidad de Minos y Albafica o… el secreto que acongoja el corazón de Radamanthis, incluso les dejare elegir entre si quieren saber un poco más de Kanon si gustan, no olviden comentar n.n saludos, nos leemos****.**


	5. Chapter 5La razón de tu desprecio

**¿Cuánto tiene que no me paseo por aquí? ¿Un siglo? Primero, mil disculpas por la espera, segundo:** **Saint Seiya es de la autoría del señor Kurumada. (no yaoi)**

**Disfruten el capítulo n.n**

**La razón de tu desprecio**

-Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que me marche. Tengo muchos pacientes que ver-dijo Albafica sabiendo lo incomodo que aquello le estaba resultando a Milo.

-Si, se te está haciendo tarde-repuso serio Minos, tratando de no sonar muy ofensivo.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Milo-se despidió jovial el peli-celeste, entonces el niño le pregunto si ya no le vería más-Prometo visitarte luego, si a tu doctor no le molesta por supuesto.

-No, para nada-afirmo el pediatra-Siempre y cuando cumplas tu promesa, no sea que lo "olvides"-soltó con una despreocupada sonrisa enmarcando la última palabra, esa era otra cosa en la que Minos era experto: las indirectas…

¿Qué si le llego la pedrada? Claro que le llego, pero contuvo las ganas de responder ya habría ocasión para devolvérsela.

-Entonces me retiro-dijo haciendo caso omiso a la mirada vigilante del Dr. Graif-Nos vemos amiguito-se despidió revolviéndole los cortos cabellos al chiquillo.

El niño le devolvió la misma sonrisa simpática, misma que se esfumo de la faz del médico al volverle la cara al peli-gris-Con permiso, Dr. Graif.

El noruego se limitó a asentir y a quedarse callado luego de recibir las últimas palabras de Albafica-No deberías dejar tanto tiempo "solos" a tus pacientes, no sea que tengan algún problema y "no estés".

De no ser porque tenía toda la atención de Milo puesta en él, habría endurecido el rostro y apretado los dientes. Contrario a eso, una vez cerrada la puerta, relajo su semblante y volcó su atención en el niño que le veía con algo de incomodidad y nerviosismo.

-Te saliste del cuarto ¿verdad?-los ojos de Milo se mostraron sorprendidos-Es la única explicación que encuentro para justificar la presencia del doctor Pixes –le espeto con tono amable, pero sin sonreír al tiempo que le examinaba el brazo-Todo en orden, no muestras dolor, eso es bueno.

-Minos-le llamo el pequeño con tono dudoso.

-Dime?-contesto Minos sin detener su labor.

-A ti… no te agrada el doctor Albafica, ¿verdad?

La pregunta tomo a Minos por sorpresa-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Soy un niño, pero no soy tonto-Minos dejo escapar una leve risilla-Hablo en serio ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal? Si los dos son muy amables-el hombre dejo de reír.

-No nos llevamos mal, es solo que… no nos llevamos bien de acuerdo?-respondió Minos tratando de esquivar el tema, pero ya saben cómo es Milo de necio.

-Eso no tiene sentido!-alego Milo inflando los cachetes-Seguro tomo algo tuyo sin permiso, lo perdió y se pelearon para siempre-dedujo como si fuera la única cosa posible-Así me paso una vez con mi amigo Aioria y también dijimos que no nos hablaríamos nunca jamás, pero luego nos contentamos-aclaro contento.

Minos suspiro resignado-No es tan sencillo, pero bueno, supongo que no hará diferencia si te cuento-Minos no podía creerlo, estaba por contarle a un niño que no era más que su paciente, sin embargo y a pesar de que no era algo que le gustara recordar y mucho menos contar, algo lo incito a abrirse con el chico, tal vez la necesidad de desahogarse un poco o por el simple hecho de que le parecía necesario.

-La historia es muy larga?

-Ponte cómodo-indico con aire cansado al tomar una silla y acomodarla junto a la cama de Milo- Esto nos tomara el almuerzo.

-Antes de que empieces-se aventuró el menor-¿Ustedes nunca han sido amigos?

-Lo fuimos-le confirmo él-Hace mucho tiempo…

**F/B**

**Facultad de medicina- universidad Caina. **

Caina era una de las universidades con más prestigio de la ciudad y también una de las más caras, si entrabas era porque o tenías contactos, buena posición social o en el último de los casos (el caso de Minos) una beca.

Presten atención, ignoren la institución, (que más bien parece la fusión entre Harvard y Yale) no presten atención a la multitud de estudiantes que transita por el campus. Ahora, ¿ven la biblioteca? Si ese edificio que parece ser más grande que un supermercado, fíjense bien quien está parado en la entrada, por como mira la estructura apostarían a que es un chico de nuevo ingreso ¿cierto? Bueno pues ese jovenzuelo que parece que en su vida ha visto una biblioteca (por lo menos no una así de grande) es Minos Graif. Un prodigio estudiantil, es joven, apuesto (muy apuesto) inteligente y sencillo y es exactamente eso lo que lo hace diferente a la mayoría, Minos no viene de una familia millonaria, ni rica, él pertenece a la clase media de la sociedad, como hijo de un maestro de preparatoria y una lingüista era lógico que vendría siendo un chico muy culto y con muy buenas notas, si lo dudan pueden ver su examen (puntuación perfecta).

Pero ya que tenemos identificado a nuestro futuro cirujano pediátrico permítanme narrarles la historia…

Ya estando en el edificio principal de Caina, el muchacho entro como niño el juguetería, estaba fascinado por cada punto, zona y área de la universidad, aun no creía que lo hubieran aceptado, tan embobado estaba que no presto atención a la persona que venía en sentido contrario con una torre de libros hasta que choco con ella.

-Lo siento!-se apresuró a disculparse mientras juntaba los libros con torpeza-Perdón, no fue mi intención-sus nervios salieron a flote al darse cuenta de que con quien había chocado, al parecer era con un maestro-Le ruego me disculpe, no me fije y…

-Si, si, como sea. Esto pasa cada que llegan los de nuevo ingreso-dijo un poco malhumorado el hombre de cabello negro-Sin embargo, es la primera vez que alguien se digna a recoger lo que tira, solo por eso no te echaré el primer día, sería muy cruel-el docente se levantó con una pila de libros y el chico con otra. A pesar de que le había dicho al joven que podía irse tranquilo, este insistió en ayudarle con una parte y llevarla a la biblioteca, total ya se sabía el camino.

-Ya que nos haremos compañía lo correcto sería presentarse-comento el mayor-Yo soy el profesor Hades, de una vez te adelanto: yo seré tu maestro.

-Mucho gusto profesor, yo soy…

-Minos Graif-Hades miro por un segundo al chico con cara de ¿me conoce?-Muchacho, tú eres el único becado que entro a la universidad, sin mencionar que tu actitud te delata.

-¿Mi actitud?

-Si, solo mira a tu alrededor, ¿Notas que eres el único perdido en la institución? Todos los demás están muy ocupados hablando sobre la próxima fiesta en grande que armaran, o cuánto dinero piensan sacarles a sus padres este año. Ninguno se detiene como tú para apreciar su nueva escuela y mucho menos andan por ahí con sus libros en la mano ¿Dónde está tu mochila?

-La deje en el auto, señor-respondió apresurando el paso-No creí que fuera necesario traerla, solo traigo estos dos libros, pero…-Minos volvió a caminar más rápido-Dígame ¿eso me hace tan obvio?

-Si jovencito, te hace muy obvio, ahora date prisa o no llegaremos a la hora.

-Caray…ese hombre si que camina rápido-dijo rascándose detrás de la cabeza mientras veía al profesor ingresar rápidamente a la biblioteca-¿Qué hay de malo con no traer mochila?-al final, el jovenzuelo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su mentor.

En el transcurso de la primera semana de clases los estudiantes comenzaron a socializar, casi a nadie le importaba si Minos era un estudiante becado, él se llevaba bien con todos, aunque verdaderamente aun no tenía un amigo de verdad.

No fue hasta que el chico que se sentaba al otro extremo del salón se acercó a su mesa de estudio en la biblioteca (su lugar favorito en la universidad) que Minos supo lo que era un buen amigo.

-Hola-le saludo el muchacho que venia del grupo de estudios vecino.

-Hola-respondió cortésmente.

-¿Te importa si me siento?-pregunto el chico de cabellera celeste.

-Adelante-le indico el otro señalando la silla frente al recién llegado.

-Gracias-procedió a tomar asiento-Albafica Pixes-estiro la mano por encima de la mesa y el joven de cabellera plateada se la estrecho.

-Minos Graif –se presentó él amistosamente-¿Qué te trae por aquí? El grupo de estudio se veía interesante.

-No me agradan mucho, hablan de todo menos de los temas para el examen y para ser sinceros, detesto las frivolidades-confeso Albafica abriendo su libro en la página en donde se había quedado-Luego te vi y recordé que eras el único con el que no había hablado desde que entramos y pensé que sería buena idea venir. Espero no haber interrumpido tu estudio, te veías muy concentrado.

-Para nada, ya había terminado, solo estaba dándole un repaso. Me tome un tiempo extra porque me gusta el lugar, es muy silencioso y tranquilo-Minos cambio de página.

-A mí también me parece acogedor, pero bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo, sigue repasando, procurare no hacer ruido.

De lo que estudiaron, fue poco, una pregunta sobre un tema y en seguida se dio paso a una charla que sacó a relucir alguno que otro tema sin mucha importancia, pero digno de discutir. El día del examen el profesor descubrió quienes eran sus mejores estudiantes, los trabajos en equipo eran pan comido, los ensayos y las tareas eran más divertidos si se hacían con un amigo y en lo que respectaba a vacaciones y puentes no era difícil pasarla bien, Minos y Albafica se entendían a la perfección. Eso si, eran muy competitivos al tratarse de calificaciones, pero era por diversión, si uno salía más alto que el otro no tenían problema en felicitarse, lo veían como un juego.

Tiempo después una cara nueva se unió a su bina de estudio. Se trataba de Shion Jimir, no solía hablar mucho con nadie, pero cuando Hades dijo "exposición de tres" en el primero en el que pensaron Minos y Albafica fue en él.

El primer año de la universidad fue (de todos) el mejor para los tres, si querías encontrar a uno, bastaba con preguntar por alguno de los otros dos, al pasar el siguiente año, hubo muchos cambios, principalmente en Shion, ya no era tan retraído, de hecho, era de los más sociables del grupo y le había tomado el gusto a las fiestas, pero no todo siempre puede ser color de rosa…

La noche de un veintisiete de abril (sábado para ser exactos) los universitarios de Caina se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a una de tantas fiestas en la playa, pero esta (al menos para Albafica) era especial, era el momento para decirle a la chica de sus sueños que estaba loco por ella, la cosa es que no siempre las cosas salen como las tienes planeadas; de un momento a otro la velada perfecta de Albafica se convirtió en la peor noche de su existencia, si, ella le dijo (muy amablemente) que no.

Shion y Minos trataron de animarlo, pero no dio resultado, lo único interesante en ese momento era la comida y las bebidas.

-Anda Albita, vamos a bailar, no es el único pez en el océano-le dijo Shion.

-Vallan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí-replico cabizbajo.

-No Albafica, ya nos hiciste venir, ahora te unes a la fiesta!-le demando Minos –No puedes irte sin bailar con alguien, no te reprimas así.

-Ya les dije que no, ustedes si quieren vallan, a mí no me metan.

-Eres más deprimente que mi abuela cuando nadie la felicito en su cumpleaños-Shion lo tomo de un brazo-Anda, párate y ve a mover el trasero! Como dijo Minos "ya nos hiciste venir, ahora bailas!"

Más por la fuerza que por gusto, el chico bailo. En el transcurso de la fiesta los chicos se dedicaron a beber, comer y hacer bromas, pero como ninguno era muy afecto a las bebidas alcohólicas, no hubo que preocuparse por nadie.

-Oye Albita-se acercó animoso el de cabellera lima-De venida me vine con Minos y se ve que está muy entretenido con una chica, no creo que quiera que le arruine la conquista ¿Me puedo ir contigo?

-Claro, no hay problema, yo te aviso!

-Ok. Le voy a avisar a Minos-el chico se alejó sonriente y fue donde su otro amigo para avisarle que no se iría con él.

-¿Estás seguro Shion?

-Si viejo, no te preocupes, tú sigue con tu chica, bastante tengo con un corazón roto.

-Está bien, pero si necesitas algo llámame ok?

-De acuerdo! Nos vemos!

Esa fue la última vez que Minos vio a Shion…

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabia era que a la fiesta también se habían llevado sustancias ilícitas, una broma de pésimo gusto hizo que Albafica entrara en una situación difícil y tuviera que marcharse de inmediato, dejando a Shion solo…

Cuando la policía encontró el cuerpo al día siguiente lo que sobrevino a eso solo empeoro la situación; en el reporte se había escrito que al chico lo habían drogado y asaltado tiempo después.

Minos se lo recrimino a Albafica de inmediato ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado de su amigo? ¿Cómo lo había dejado ahí solo?

-¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS ANOCHE?!-Minos no se contuvo y se le fue encima-TE BUSCO POR HORAS! ESTABA SOLO Y TU TE LARGASTE! A DONDE, ALBAFICA? A DONDE?!

Las demandas de Minos cesaron cuando el oficial le dijo que en el celular de su amigo había barias llamadas de salida registradas a su número, en ese momento Minos no tenía idea de en donde estaba su móvil. Cuando lo encontró, el teléfono estaba debajo de su cama. Tenía registradas alrededor de 17 llamadas perdidas de Shion.

-Yo… le dije que me llamara si tenía problemas…-se recordó así mismo, sin advertir que Albafica estaba a sus espaldas.

-Y te atreves a culparme?-escupió molesto y apretando los puños –Me gritaste hasta el cansancio que el confió en mí! Cuando en realidad fue a ti a quien acudió! ¿DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA ENTONCES?!

-CÁLLATE!

Se necesitaron de seis hombres para separarlos.

-Asesino!

-Por tu culpa está muerto!

-Tú fuiste quien se olvidó de él!

-Tú no estuviste cuando te necesito!

Se atacaban tanto verbales como físicamente, luego del funeral, no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera se veían las caras, no era que buscaran un culpable, pero tampoco querían cargar con el estigma de la responsabilidad, para Minos, Albafica era un hombre que no tenía consideraciones con nadie, un pésimo amigo y para Albafica, con Minos non se podía contar en una urgencia.

Su odio era tal que buscaban cualquier oportunidad para descargarse con el otro y que mejor que la competencia? Minos y Albafica peleaban como fieras por la calificación perfecta, el punto era ser el numero uno de la escuela, sin importar la asignatura. Así había terminado todo, no solo Shion se había ido, junto con él murió esa gran amistad, los planes del mañana, el afecto fraternal, ya no quedaba nada…

**Fin F/B**

Milo se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir a todo lo que había oído, pero sobre todo le costaba creer que esas dos personas tan ejemplares y buenas albergaran esos sentimientos en sus corazones, todo por algo que (a su juicio inocente) no era culpa de ninguno de los dos, debía haber una explicación a la partida de Albafica y al por que paso lo que paso, algo que probablemente Minos no quería ni le interesaba ver.

-Espero haber respondido a tu pregunta-concluyo el mayor antes de revolverle los cabellos al chiquillo y despedirse con una sonrisa de él.

Los labios del niño formaron un puchero al verlo partir, a pesar de todo el odio que decía sentir, él veía una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

-Minos…

Continuara…

**N/A: ¿querían saber? Ahora lo saben, la razón de esa rivalidad, de la soledad de Minos que Aiacos lleno como su nuevo confidente, en el próximo episodio verán los traumas de Radamanthis y un poco más sobre Camus, estos dos les harán sentir feíto, los quiero, gracias por leer.**


End file.
